Darkening Justice
by Drakeloch
Summary: 2 children meet 5 years in the past while both were in the process of leaving a small town that held nothing for them. Deciding to leave together, they encounter friends through the years. Settling in Happy Harbor with their friends, they become a group of anti-heroes encountering the Team on their missions in the city.


Darkening Justice

A/N: Okay, before anything I have to say that this is OC/harem, and that this story makes me a hypocrite because I don't like that sort of thing for an OC. This story use heroes and villains not introduced in the show(Most likely to show up) like Raven and Argent. Also a lot of Teen Titans cartoon versions will be used, and per request one of my friends will be a villain in this story(This is where a Big Daddy suit comes in), so if you don't like it leave a review telling me bitch slap him.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dusk Occurs

5 years ago...

A 10 year old girl was walking down a sidewalk with two plastic bags in each hand. The girl had dark purple hair that reached her shoulders, gray skin, and gleaming amethyst eyes. Her face portrayed no emotion, as it seemed that she didn't have any, but of course this was untrue, and held a red gem at the center of her forehead. She wore a hoodie the color of a dark ocean, jeans, and blue converse.

Her eyes glanced at the other side of the street. There was another ten year old, this one a boy, about on or two inches taller than her. He had dark blonde hair, pale skin, and eyes that looked like a grayish green storm. He wore a black zip-up jacket with the hood sitting lazily on his upper back, loose fitting dark blue jeans, and Tony Hawk skateboarding shoes. He also held a bag in his hand only it was made of nylon. She had seen this boy before and they both found each other mature for their age.

As she looked on, two much larger boys walked out of an apartment complex,saw him and shared crooked smiles.

The two rushed the boy. One snatched the bag from him while the other pushed and held him down. The one who took the bag proceeded to dump its contents onto the concrete; ten cans of food, two changes of clothes, a lighter, a bag of bread, and a picture frame. The two neanderthals laughed and began jogging away.

The girl immediately moved to boy's side, "Hey, are you okay?" He didn't respond, just got on his knees, staring blankly at the picture frame. His hand slowly reached out and gingerly picked it up. The girl looked at the picture behind the shattered frame, it was of a beautiful woman in her late thirties. The woman smiling at the camera and held a small bundle with a face and arms visible.

Something sparked on the boy's arm, catching the girl's attention. She turned her head slightly and saw lightning arcing down his arm, "I'm getting so tired of them," the boy muttered, "They always do that to me and I'm tired of it!"

At the end of his sentence, the lightning on his arm vanished and was instantly replaced with coiling fire.

He set the picture down, stood, glared at the backs of the boys who had yet to disappear from sight and sprinted after them.

The girl stared at his back in shock, 'He can...'

The two older kids heard the sounds of rapid footsteps, and turned around to see the blonde barreling toward them. He raised his arm and fire erupted from his palm, barely missing one of their heads. As the two ran again, rocks rose from the ground and began to spiral around the boys left arm as the fire raged on his right. He thrust his fist out and the rocks sailed through the air hitting the older boys. He moved his left arm in a horizontal motion and pulled back. Bricks from a vacant building that were passing broke away, blocking them from the front and both sides. They turned around, but their escape was gone as the blonde blocked their path.

The fire dissipated and the rocks fell to the ground. Something began to move inside the boys right arm until a white solid ripped through his skin and began to encase his arm, a patch of a streetlamp across the street broke off and wrapped around his other arm. A white blade grew from his wrist to his elbow on his right arm, as the same happened to his left, only it was the color of iron.

The only female present was astonished as she watched and put his items back in his bag, 'And he can use them!' She saw him raise his arms as if he was about to swing down on the older boys, 'Is he going to- No!'

The boy had his hands up watching them cower, a cruel smirk plastered on his face. He decided he had waited long enough and was about to swing down when he felt someone run into him from behind and sling their arms around him, "Don't!"

He turned his head and saw a head of purple hair pressed into his back. His eyes widened and, slowly, he placed his arms at his sides, as the blades disappeared. The "arm guards" fell from his arms. The arms around him disappeared as he knelt to picked up the white one, but left the iron one.

He turned to the girl who had stopped him, after he put the wall back into place, "The only people who have been even remotely polite to me have been you, and my mother, thank you for being nice to someone like me."

"Y'know you're a _horrible _person," the girl grew a partially sad smile, "and you're not the only one with powers." Her eyes glowed a black color and objects around them were enveloped by the same color and levitated off the ground, "And this isn't all I can do."

"You know we know these things about each other, yet we don't even know each others names," he extended his hand, "Landon Underwood."

"Rachel Roth."

As the two walked back, they told each other just what they could do.

"From what you displayed back there I'd say that you're capable of using what people consider arcane elements?" Rachel glanced at Landon.

"You'd be right," he held out his hand palm-down, cracks appeared in the ground and a rock flew into his hand... a little too fast, "Ow! Well I don't necessarily have the _best_ control," he opened his hand, a small black rock sat in the center of his hand, "but I seem to attract gems and minerals, like iron, rubies, and obsidian better than others, oh well. What about you what can you do?"

"Demonic Transformation, Astral projection, Teleportation, Dimension-to-Dimension Teleportation, Healing, Flight, Levitation, Sorcery, Psionic abilities, Empathy, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Wiping, Inducing and amplifying the Seven Deadly Sins." she replied in a single breath.

"Did you have practice saying that?"

"No, why?"

"Forget about it."

They walked in silence for a short while, "So, what's a 10 year-old girl like you doing carrying 4 stuffed bags down a sidewalk in the middle of the day?"(A/N: If you can't tell who's saying this you deserve to be smacked; repeatedly.)

"I'll answer if you tell me who the woman in the picture was."

Landon's eyes darkened a little, "My mother; and, before it gets brought up, she's dead."

'Well, I wasn't going to ask, but okay.' Rachel thought.

"Your turn."

"After, finding that this place had nothing for me," she began, "I decided to leave."

The other meta-human nodded, "Seems we share the same thoughts then, as I am doing the same," he looked at what she was carrying, "You're not going to get far with those,"

Landon reached into his bag, pulling out a wadded up duffle bag, "I was going to use this as a spare, but you can use it." he handed it to her, "It would be more beneficial to travel with a companion to help..."

"You're hinting that we should travel together aren't you?" the violet haired girl asked.

"You don't have to accept, I'm only saying that it better than going by yourself."

She gave the barest hint of a grin, "Okay, lead the way."

"Let's get to the woods, it's a safer place than a city."

The two continued down the sidewalk, until they came across a wooded area before walking into it.

Chap end.

* * *

A/N: Like I said before this form of story is slightly new to me so tell me how you feel I did.


End file.
